


Sex later 待会儿见

by withadaimoun



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Flo, Dirty Talk, Groupie Flo, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: groupie au





	Sex later 待会儿见

**Author's Note:**

> **警告：groupie设定/轻微dirty talk/pwp/重度ooc
> 
> *跟 lof@隐欢 这位朋友一起脑的奇妙au，#部分是她写的，*部分是我的

#  
Mikele注意到那个男孩似乎是理所应当的事。

拜托，他是个摇滚歌手，还是视力很好的那种，没有道理不注意到这个眼睛闪闪发光，会随着他每一个下蹲而摇晃身子的小伙子

——更关键的是，他长得足够好看。

Opps，忘了说，Mikele是个传统的摇滚歌手，这意味着他热爱烟熏妆，毁坏吉他。

以及睡粉。

约到他没什么难度。

那个男孩在散场后没有走，在出口处晃荡着身子。Mikele站在视野死角处，看着他带着点婴儿肥的侧脸，猜测着他的年纪——18岁，或者19岁，肯定不到二十岁……

男孩开始翘着脚往里张望，Mikele往里躲了躲，心中默念着数字，他数到了200，这不能不算是自制力的壮举。

他向前走出去，啊，小男孩眼睛亮起来的样子真可爱。

他拍了拍男孩的肩，没有忽视这个黑头发孩子吸鼻子的样子。

“走吧。”他不知道去哪，但还是这么说了，“我带你找点乐子。”

 

*  
他伸手搂住Florent的肩膀，男孩在他接触到的那一瞬间似乎小小地颤抖了一下，然后转头冲他露出了点混合着局促的笑容，又带了点小心翼翼凑上来吻他。

那个吻只停留在嘴唇，带着点夏日湿漉漉的热气和新鲜的烟草味道。男孩绑好的半长头发在刚刚那场狂欢中有点散开了，柔软的发尾摩擦着他的手臂。那双湿漉漉的棕色眼睛现在闭上了，眼睛的主人正睫毛颤抖地笨拙吻他。

说那是一个吻似乎有些敷衍了。因为男孩只是用嘴唇压住Mikele的，甚至不敢多做些什么。

他只好舔了舔对方的嘴唇——那该死的柔软，甚至甜蜜得像是抹了糖浆——于是男孩乖乖张开了嘴，任Mikele的舌头滑过上颚又卷住自己的舌尖，整个人抖得几乎站不稳，软了身子半靠在男人身上，手犹豫着想搭上去又在半路缩回来贴放在身侧。

等他们终于结束这个吻的时候，男孩看起来几乎像哮喘发作一样，脸颊通红且呼吸困难。Mikele慢慢地放开他，两人的嘴唇黏了好一会儿才完全分开，可他还是随着Mikele退开的动作下意识地往前探了一下身子，像是在追着那个吻不放。

这逗笑了对方。深棕色头发的男人转而咬住了他的耳垂，哈出的热气引起了一阵不受控制的颤栗， “耐心点儿男孩，”有一只手伸到他的腰侧掐了一把，“等会儿你会得到你想要的。”

 

*  
几乎在听到Mikele那句承诺的同时，他就半硬了。

这说出来多少有点儿尴尬，所以Florent只是一语不发地跟着对方。

走到场馆门口，替对方开门，站在街边拦车。

载他们的出租车司机一脸怀疑地盯着他俩看个没完，好像Mikele是什么诱拐未成年男孩去开房的危险变态。

Florent不得不从裤兜里掏出个皱巴巴的烟盒，抽出一根点上。尽管在出租车里抽烟令人讨厌，可在这种情况下突然展示驾照或者身份证以证明自己业已成年只会更奇怪。他带着点愧疚摇下了车窗通风，香烟尾部的火星被涌进来的风吹得一明一暗。

好在他们很快就到达了目的地。他钻出车门，Mikele在他身后付钱，手腕上的金属饰物磕在玻璃上，老远就听得到一串脆响。

Florent费了老大劲儿才说服自己别这么饥渴地盯着对方看个没完，即使对方确实是个热辣的摇滚歌手。等到他藉由掐灭香烟终于把注意力从Mikele的身上撕下来，环顾四周才发现出租车把他们送到了一个住宅区。

这里可不像有酒店可供他们过夜。Florent眨了眨眼睛。

他身后响起一声口哨声。他转过身，出租车已经开走了，Mikele正站在路边叼着一根烟。

氤氲的烟雾模糊了对方脸庞熟悉的线条，男人冲他勾了勾手指，“这边。”

他听话地跟过去，在确认自己不会被甩开后主动挽住了对方，“去你家吗？”这句话被问得有点小心翼翼，可他还是尽力表现得成熟些，起码不那么像个毫无经验的青少年——

“我以为回家会让你至少不那么紧张，小男孩。”Mikele突然凑了过来，这使得他被对方嘴唇蹭过的耳廓像烧着了似的，那片皮肤下可怜的毛细血管这会儿大概在疯狂扩张着。

不，你凑得这么近我才会紧张。Florent在心底无声地喊叫道，感觉自己后背的汗又多了一层。

“或者说你更愿意我在外边干你？”这可算是句下流话了，还略微粗鲁了那么一些。他们正路过一条巷子，Mikele抬起下巴向那里指了指，那片黑暗看起来空无一人。

 

#  
Florent当然不是没有经验，只是他面对的可是Mikelangelo，热辣的摇滚歌手，什么经验能用在这个人身上？他甚至不确定歌手是不是在开玩笑。

“不好吧？”他迟疑地说，真心实意地担心男人把他按在粗糙的墙上。

男人瞪大了眼睛，旋即喷笑出声，他弯着腰笑起来，金棕色的头发在路灯下闪得要命。

“天神啊。”他说，舔了舔嘴唇【那应该被禁止！Florent在内心尖叫道】，男人伸手摸了摸Florent的脸，然后是汗津津的脖子。“我的小男孩。”

他的手指勾住了Florent的皮带。“这边。”

而Florent巴巴地跟了上去，当然。

他们进了电梯，老旧的机器吱嘎作响，Florent直挺挺地站在Mikele身边，像是参加什么阅兵式。

Mikele交叉双腿站着，踩着玩自己的鞋带，从Florent的角度能看见他没被眼影遮住的睫毛，他真——

没等Florent把夸讲的话在心底说完，一只手就覆在了他大腿上，隔着布料Florent也感觉到了他汗津津的手心。那只手在他腿上摩挲几下，旋即向上，在他腿间揉搓起来，Florent没来得及阻挡他，或者说没舍得，毕竟那双玩吉他的手灵活得要命，正隔着衣物抚慰他的小兄弟。

“Mikele——”他说，像是一声呻吟，“不要——”

Mikele抬头看看他，眼神太无辜了，手上的动作却发了狠，捏了一把，直接让Florent发出一声介于疼痛和快意的抽气。

就在他想在这被男人扒掉裤子的时候棕发的男人退开了。

“到了。”他说，转头冲硬得发疼的男孩笑，“我希望走路对你来说不会太困难。”

 

*  
Florent清晰地在电梯门的反光里看见了自己沉浸在欲望中的表情。

他吞咽了一下，强行把那声呻吟吞了回去。再转开眼睛就一不小心对上了镜子里Mikele的眼睛。

那双涂抹着浓重眼妆的眼睛带着点笑意看着他，又冲他勾起一边的唇角。Florent抽了一口气，开始害怕自己在下一秒就会按捺不住地凑上去，这可有点破坏气氛。

他还不希望自己在Mikele面前看起来那么迫不及待地想要挨操。

所幸楼层终于到了。此前他从来没觉得几十秒的电梯这么漫长过。

他昏昏沉沉地跟在Mikele身后，不自觉地回忆起刚刚对方手指落在他身上的触感，即使隔着一层汗湿的布料，那也美妙得不可思议。

带他上楼的棕发男人从背包里摸索出一串钥匙，打开门后把他让了进去。

他以为自己会在关门的一瞬间就被摁在门背后或者是其他什么地方——鉴于Mikele刚刚在电梯里的举动，这种推测并不是毫无道理。至少也会亲亲他，或者是干脆地扯开他的裤子。  
无论如何也不应该是现在这样。

他都已经半硬了，Mikele却在笑嘻嘻地问他要不要看收藏的CD。

他们甚至有模有样地站在音响前，一人手里捏着几张碟片。

Mikele状似认真地审视着CD架，而他目不转睛地盯着摇滚歌手脖子上成串的纷杂饰物。十字架和星星反射着一点房间里的人造光，往日里他只能隔着疯狂挥舞手臂的人群和live house里蒸腾的热气看到这些。

而如今Mikele的脖颈近在咫尺，只要他想就可以在上面落下一个吻。

他之前从没想过会拥有这些。

于是他第一次没回答对方抛出的问句，而是意有所指地扯了扯T恤的领口。

对这个夜晚的隐隐期待让Florent的嗓音有点沙哑，“我想我有点热，Loconte先生。”他别扭地回忆起自己在这方面有限的知识，企图把话题引到应有的方向去。

他只希望这句话不要显得太突兀，让Mikele能够顺利地明白他的意思。

他的愿望实现了。

对方不仅马上明白了他的意思，还放下了手中的碟片凑到了他的耳边，“你一直都足够辣（hot）。”

湿热的气流擦过耳道，他说不清是落在耳垂上的啮咬还是Mikele的话更让他震颤。

Florent用上了全部的意志力才没让碟片脱手。

他把纸盒放回架子上，抬手搂住Mikele的后背。棕发男人扶住他身后的书架，凑上来吻了他。

现在这个夜晚终于朝着应有的方向发展了。

 

*  
可他在被Mikele摁在镜子上亲吻的那一瞬间突然后悔了。

这倒不是因为棕发歌手的技巧多么令人失望，与此相反，Mikele的吻技让他瘫软在镜子上双腿发软呼吸困难。眼前的男人温柔地摩擦着他的下唇，又用舌头撬开他的牙齿的时候他的心脏跳得几乎要冲破胸膛。他屁股向后靠在冰凉的洗手台上，一条腿在被顶开大腿的时候抬起来环住男人的腰。

在这个姿势下他硬邦邦的阴茎直直地顶住了Mikele的小腹，这有点尴尬，Florent咬住了下唇。

Mikele看起来倒是毫不介意，甚至还有点愉快。他吹了声口哨，“那我们现在开始？”

没等Florent回答，Mikele的手指就已经从他的T恤下摆探了进来，略带薄茧的指尖揉捏着他的乳尖，在听到Florent的一声喘息后干脆掀起了他的衣服舔了上去。

被温热的口腔包裹的触感让他直接呻吟出了声。棕发主唱过分灵巧的舌头逗弄着他早就变硬的乳头，在同时揉捏过另一边后迅速地发现了Florent右侧显然更敏感。

他的腰带终于被扯开了，Mikele的手掌覆上腿间，他在那双手的抚摸下控制不住地绷直了脖子。

Florent起身想把碍事的牛仔裤脱掉，对方却径直把他摁在了镜子上，仿佛他起身的动作是在逃离似的。那双手这次离开了下腹摸上了他的膝盖，而这时他的脑子里警铃大作。

“不行，”他说，并希望自己拒绝的声音听起来不要太像垂死的挣扎，“请等一下。”

为这件事编个像样的理由实在是太难了，他在对方探寻的眼神里结巴起来，“我得，嗯，我想先准备好自己。”他终于找到了个蹩脚的理由，不过这听起来似乎也不至于太坏——压在他身上的男人露出了一点了然的微笑，在他的嘴唇上啄了一下后起身退到了门口。

“左边是热水右边是冷水，泡沫浴盐在架子上，你可以选选味道。”Mikele为他掩上了门，“其他你可能用得着的东西也在架子上，”他冲Florent挤了挤眼睛，“好了叫我。”

Florent在门被关上之前扒住了门板，“有胶带么？”为了自己的疏忽他不仅得再次面对对方疑惑的眼神，还得承受马上要到来的疼痛。

 

*  
他没能忍住每一声呻吟。

——他当然不行。那太疼了，如果条件允许的话谁会选择用蜡纸来除毛？

更何况他用的还是胶带。

Florent在小心翼翼地把剃须刀刀片装回去，并确定剃须刀的主人看不出异样后吁出一口气。

他发自内心地感谢Mikele用的是手动剃须刀，真的。

毕竟他并不想用牙齿撕开粘满自己腿毛的胶带，这不光是出于心理上的不自在，他还怀疑胶带会让他的嘴巴里充满什么奇怪的味道，这对即将发生的事情来说可不妙。

他把胶带迅速揉成一小团后丢进马桶冲走，在剃须刀之后再次感恩起Mikele动力强劲的抽水马桶。

Florent试着走了一步，来自毛囊的大声抗议让他觉得自己仿佛第一次拥有双腿的小美人鱼——鉴于他为了去掉毛发下手毫不留情，他的双腿正火辣辣地发着烧。

他照了照镜子，好极了，他的眼角也变得红通通的了，镜子里那双熟悉的巧克力色眼睛现在正氤氲着一层潮湿的水汽，看起来像是真的做过了某方面的准备。

考虑到房间的隔音性，Florent怀疑Mikele隔着浴室的门板和一整个客厅也能听到自己的呻吟声。他最后对着镜子洗了把脸，在确认所有的东西都被整理妥当之后打开了门。

 

*  
Mikele确实隔着浴室的门板和一整个客厅就听到男孩的呻吟声了。

他觉得自己可能低估了这个仿佛未成年的稚嫩男孩，在某些方面。那把柔软得过分的嗓子在距离他十米处发出明显在压抑的甜腻呻吟，只隔着一个房间和一道门。

他甚至都能想象出棕发男孩有点丧失焦距的眼睛和微张的湿润嘴唇。

等他终于得到允许推门进去时，他可没料到男孩把自己折腾成了这副样子。

“哦天，”他说，跟他回家的男孩眼泪汪汪地看着他，扶着浴缸边的手还有一点颤抖，“你不必这样做的。”

他摸了摸男孩的下巴，“我会帮你扩张的。不用担心。”

“至少我会比你对自己更温柔的。”他听到自己带点沙哑的声音。

浴缸放满水要不了多久。Mikele看着男孩像刚刚替他脱掉衣服时同样小心翼翼地跨进浴缸，犹豫地分开腿跪坐在了他身上。

一个有点露骨的姿势，不过至少避免了两位成年男性可能在一个浴缸里挤不下这种尴尬情况。

男孩分开的膝盖压在他的大腿两边，光滑的大腿内侧磨蹭着他的膝盖，像是一个隐秘的邀请。

于是他顺理成章地抬起膝盖蹭了蹭，不出意料听到了一声抽气声。男孩被水打湿的头发散开了，一绺湿漉漉的额发搭在眉骨上，同样湿漉漉的眼睛径直望着他。

Mikele伸手搭上男孩的腰，用上了点力气把对方拉向自己。

“你叫什么名字？”在交换过一个绵长的亲吻后他开了口。

 

*  
“Florent，”他赶紧接上话头，又带着点期待地补齐了姓氏，“Florent Mothe。”

“那我待会儿可以喊你Flo吗？” Mikele的手指探向他的腿间，他在对方富有技巧的娴熟揉弄下不自觉地发出一声闷哼，“这听起来几乎像是个真名了。不得不说你给自己取的名字还挺正式的。” 

Florent愣住了，“这确实是我的名字啊。”他在终于意识到Mikele以为这是个假名时忍不住带上了点委屈，“你想要看看我的驾照吗？”

这为他换来了对方惊讶的眼神，“这可真是出人意料。”Mikele看起来像是思考了一下，“其实你不是一定要告诉我名字……”他艰难地解释着，像是苦于找不到合适的措辞，又怕伤了男孩的心，“我想我们只是……”

“这只是为了知道待会儿在床上我要喊你什么？”他试着解释，可这显然让男孩更委屈了。

那双眼睛里的光几乎瞬间暗了下去，“好的。”

Mikele试着用一个吻来弥补，可Florent挣扎了一下躲开了。

他低下了头，一言不发地扶住男人的阴茎想要坐下去。

他全然忘记了还没经过适当扩张的自己是很难容纳下那么一根东西的。

所以这个赌气的行为在Florent的一声惨叫之后就直接结束了。

紧接着他惨兮兮地淌着眼泪挂在Mikele肩膀上，痛的鼻子一抽一抽的，只觉得自己太丢脸。

“嘿，我们可以慢慢来。”男人抚摸着他的后背轻声安慰着，“要我帮你吗？显然你刚刚的准备做的不怎么样。”

他当然推开了Mikele的手——被睡的自觉还是要有的，即使他确定让对方来绝对比自己上要舒服些。Florent打算借此弥补一下刚刚不那么顺利的经历。可生涩的动作还是引起了对方的疑问，“你是第一次跟男人做吗？”

这种问题让他肯定也不是否认也不是，Florent涨红了脸的同时含含糊糊地没有回答，他的腿分开了些，把手探向了自己的身后。

此前Florent从没给自己做过扩张，因此在顶进一个指节后他有点退缩了。他太紧张了，从精神上到身体上都是，整个人紧绷绷地骑在Mikele身上，还有一根自己的中指卡在体内。他在对方的注视下生硬地把整根手指捅了进去，然后伴随着痛觉咧了咧嘴。

他实实在在地对着自己搞了半天，而看不下去的Mikele终于适时地打断了他：

“我帮你吧。”

这对他来说不啻为一个解脱。Florent解脱般地让自己抬起身子贴上Mikele，而后者叹了口气从架子上拿了润滑剂。

他的脸再次轰的一下红透了。“这能让你舒服点儿。”在他做出什么回应之前他的身体里已经轻松地嵌入了一根沾着冰凉液体的手指——Mikele的手指，Mikele长了薄茧的、修长而骨节分明的手指——他因为自己的幻想而绷直了脖子，嘴唇哆嗦着伏在对方肩头抖个不停。

显然对方误会了他。“疼吗？”棕发主唱停下了动作，他体内刚刚进来的那根手指犹豫着想要抽离。

“没有……事实上这感觉好极了。”他断断续续地回答，把“我还想要”吞回了肚子里，“你还可以再加一根手指。”他冲Mikele笑了笑，“进来吧。”

“别急，我们还有的是时间。”男人转了转手指，在Florent不自在的扭动下又缓慢地加进了一根手指，紧接着在他的体内进入得更深了些。

Florent在温柔的抽插中开始认真思考起怎么才能发出点足够热辣的呻吟声，他的性幻想对象正体贴地用手指扩张着他自己，那因为足够温柔所以不疼，但除了心理上终于得偿所愿的满足外也没什么让他能够沉溺其中的快感。

他试着眯起了眼睛，用有点哑的嗓音发出一点黏腻的气音，并仔细地观察着对方的反应。

接着他看到Mikele挑了挑眉看着他，下一刻体内的手指就按上了让他浑身震颤的一点。

陌生的快感自身后开始，像温暖但汹涌的潮水般席卷过他的全身。他体内手指的每个动作都变得无异于是甜蜜的折磨。

Florent听到自己不受控制地呻吟出了声，在此之前他从没想过自己的嗓音听起来还能如此甜腻柔软。

至少不用再担心自己的反应能不能取悦到Mikele了，他在对方逐渐加快的抽插中不住地颤抖呻吟着，同时自暴自弃地这么安慰自己。

他终于再也说不出一句话，湿润着眼眶抱紧了男人的肩膀。

“我本来想慢点儿来的。”他听到棕发男人在他耳边轻声说。

“而且你其实不用假装爽到叫出声的。”湿润的舌尖温柔地舔上他的耳廓，可体内的手指毫不客气地持续按压着让他足够兴奋的那一点，“可我没想到你这么迫不及待。”

*  
Mikele承认他刚才完全是故意的。

他看着骑在身上的男孩红着脸努力发出享受其中的呻吟声来取悦他，突然就很想捉弄他一下。

于是他的指尖径直按上了男孩的腺体，没花多少力气就让对方喘着气瘫软在他的肩头了。

叫Florent的黑发男孩被他的手指搞得说不出话，脸颊潮红得像是枚熟透的甜美果实。

对方可怜兮兮的阴茎直挺挺地顶在他小腹上，随着Florent身体的动作不断摩擦着留下一片水渍。男孩甚至不再回应他的亲吻，而是带着点抽泣地在他颈窝里拱来拱去。

Florent本来跨坐在他身上半跪着，可现在明显快要跪不住了，全靠搭着他肩膀的手支撑身体，整个人摇摇晃晃地扭动着腰肢企图配合他的动作。

不过他没想到对方这么敏感且热情。男孩学习得很快，没多久就搞清楚了自己怎么做才能得到更多甜头，并学以致用地对Mikele实践起来。

他叹了口气想把手指抽出来，这个澡洗得够久了，他们该换个地方做点别的什么了。

于是他把手指抽了出来。可让他没想到的是男孩半闭着眼睛，看起来全然是下意识地追随着他撤出体内的手指，甚至腾出了一只手阻止了他的手腕的动作，然后边喘息个不停边在他手指上操着自己。  
他还没吃惊多久，Florent的另一只手伸过来扯下了他原本搭在男孩腰上的手，然后他的掌心便被拉扯着接触到了一根因无人照料而滚烫发硬的柱体。

他只略微施力对方就绷直了脖颈，随即体内还含着他的手指就射了出来。

确切地说，射在了他手心里。

Mikele慢条斯理地抽出被绞紧挽留的手指，然后装出一脸严肃抬眼盯住对面射在他手里的那位。

男孩顶着一脸混合着剧烈歉意和被发现的狼狈的复杂表情，而眼眶又因为刚刚的高潮烧得通红，对上他严肃的脸之后看起来几乎快要哭了。

而他几乎要被Florent逗笑了。

 

*  
Florent在两小时前感叹自己的运气有多好，现在就有多想把自己埋进地板缝里。

他早该发现Mikele的沉默的，而不是先在男人的手指上操完自己又射在了对方的手心里。

他射完——大概还叫了好几声——才发现Mikele紧盯着自己，一脸阴郁像是要把他当即赶出家门，还是不准备留给他衣服的那种。

他狼狈地停下来，开始绞尽脑汁搜索起道歉的话。对方的手指从他的体内抽了出去，而他高潮后不受控制的身体居然还要命地在吮吸挽留着Mikele。

在他的胆战心惊中男人终于开口了。“你自己挺开心的啊？要不要再给你来本花花公子？”

他松了口气，这听起来至少是调侃而不是别的什么。

道歉的话倒是不用了，可他依旧不知道该怎么回答。

所幸对方并没有让对话中断太久，“我们今天晚上就在浴缸里过了？”

在他张大嘴说出一个否定词之前摇滚歌手露出了一点招牌的挑逗眼神，然后用还没沾满他体液的那只手拍了拍他的脸，“如果想让我们两个都能舒服点儿的话，我想我们得去床上。”

Florent如释负重地呼出一口气。他的腿因为跪了太久有点打颤，但他还是尽量快速地爬出了浴缸，然后讨好般的扯了浴巾帮Mikele擦干身上的水。

可他被推开了，Mikele躲开了他再次凑上去的毛巾，然后看也没看他一眼径直走出了浴室。

他当然得跟过去。

 

*  
他追着Mikele跑到了卧室。

中途还不忘环视四周，观察一下他最喜欢的摇滚歌手卧室里贴了哪些乐队的海报之类的。

所以他理所当然地没注意到突然停下并转身的Mikele。

这让他直接撞进对方怀里。下一刻棕发主唱的胸口就紧贴着他的了，当然嘴唇也是。

不知道其他人能不能控制住自己不吻上去，至少Florent觉得自己做不到。

他们交换了一个足够热辣的深吻后一起倒在了床上，他朝Mikele凑过去想要再得到点什么，可对方往后退了一点冲他挑了挑眉毛，“好了，你可以像你以往对着海报做的那样了，对着我打飞机之类的？”  
他愣在了那里。

然后他不受控制地脸红了。“我没有……”他低下了头嗫嚅着，整个人看起来完全就是那种在秘密被戳破之后还嘴硬地想要藏起来的青春期男孩，明明撒了谎还是用力装出一副毫无隐瞒的无辜样子。

而事实上他真的这么干过，还不止一次。Florent咬着自己嘴唇，他的皮肤因为Mikele的话而变得紧绷而灼热，而后者正用一种丝毫不相信的眼神看着他。

Florent只好鼓起勇气看回去，再眨眨眼睛，努力展现出一种讨好的神情来。他猜男人大概很吃他这一套，于是试探着把对方的手按在自己大腿上，在对方没有明显的拒绝之后主动靠得更近了些。

“我们开始吧？”他问，对方的手指已经开始抚摸起他大腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤，因此他对即将听到一个肯定句这件事深信不疑。

可对方毫无征兆地放开了他。

 

*  
Mikele当然感受到了男孩的努力。那双棕色眼睛可怜巴巴地盯着他，湿漉漉的水光大概还是刚刚高潮时留下来的。

这提醒了他男孩有多贪恋他的触碰。于是他想试着恶劣些，“你明白想要什么得自己争取吧？小朋友。”他真的很好奇男孩会为了得到更多而做出什么。

在Florent颤抖着腿起身下床的时候他犹豫了一下要不要喊住对方，结果那个名字还没说出口男孩就跪在了他身前。

紧接着他就被温热的口腔整个包裹了起来，Florent在明显足够卖力地打开双唇，为了能把他整个含进去付出了不少努力。那动作生疏而缺乏经验，因此偶尔没收好的牙齿还是会剐蹭到他。那说不上疼，反而带着一种奇异的刺激感。

他忍着没扯住那头半长的柔顺黑发挺动起来——直到男孩开始在他的阴茎上操起自己的嘴。

他的男孩正红着眼睛卖力地讨好他，尽管欠缺经验，可还是引得他绷紧了腰胯。

那双眼睛又开始露出可怜兮兮的眼神了。Mikele叹了口气，“行了。”他弯腰拍了拍男孩沾了点液体的发烫脸颊。

“吐出来吧。”他说，然后把一个套子塞进男孩嘴里，“待会儿直接坐上来。”

 

*  
不过他也没想到Florent为了听话真的直接坐了下去。

那肯定是会疼的。男孩坐到一半明显犹豫了一下，皱着眉头像是想要退出来，但马上又吸着气坐到了底。带着一副特别疼还在忍的表情。

“我可没想过我要对付的家伙比手指粗多了。”男孩眼眶都湿润了，边喘着气边试探着动了动，然后咬住嘴唇开始勉强地上下动起来，时不时还小心翼翼地瞥一眼Mikele。

说这种话多少有些犯规了。

Florent发烫的鼻尖蹭过他的脸颊，扶着他的肩膀轻轻晃动着腰。他想要听到对方的惊呼声，于是向上挺了一下腰，甚至还特意擦过了体内的某处腺体。

他当然如愿以偿了，Florent直接发出了一声介于尖叫和呻吟之间的声音，在他又重复顶弄了几次之后微张着双唇小声求他慢点，哆嗦的样子看上去像是要被他的动作弄哭了。

“请别这样对我……先生！”男孩喘息着抽泣个不停，阴茎夹在他们之间硬得发疼，“别！天啊——求你了！你之前可没说要这样！” 

他的拒绝看上去很没有说服力，鉴于他的双腿正紧紧缠着男人的腰。

可他还是刻意慢下来了。不再有几乎要贯穿对方的戳刺，换成了平静地落在湿润眼角的轻吻。

“你不想要。”他简单地陈述着。

Florent徒劳地张了张嘴，那里干涩得像是堵了一块石头。对情欲的渴求和仅剩的羞耻心混在一起，让他说不出哀求和辩解的话。他手足无措地盯着棕发歌手的眼睛，想要得到满足的迫切终于让他选择了用行动来表达。

属于年轻男孩的柔软身体靠在他身上，开始不安分地扭动起来，那双腿缠得更紧，甚至模仿着刚刚他抽插的动作倒腾起自己来。

Mikele抽了口气。他握着男孩的胯把对方固定在自己身上，在耐心磨蹭着柔软紧致的内里的同时明知故问地诱导着，“你总得告诉我你想要什么。”

跨坐在他身上的男孩脸颊潮红，眼睛在情欲的煎熬下泛着氤氲的水光，回答这种话总是羞耻又折磨，可欲求和渴望却向来都是实实在在的。

“你。”他说。

 

*  
他几乎刚说完那句话就得到了他期待已久的被填满的触感。

全部插入的饱胀感让他们两人都叹息出声，Florent甚至发出了一声短促的呻吟。他整个人坐在男人的阴茎上发着抖，在Mikele的第一次顶弄之后差点直接绷直了脚趾射出来。

“你是故意的吧，”Mikele叼住他的耳垂摩擦着，舌尖随即又下滑到他的锁骨吮吸舔弄着，“故意讲这种话，因为想要我插进去。”男人加快了抽送的频率，这个姿势导致的过分深入让他猛地弓起了后背，轻微被撕裂的疼痛伴随着如潮水般涌来的快感毫不留情地撕扯着他的理智。

尽管在浴缸里他已经获得过一次对方施与的高潮，可这次与手指全然不同。他的身体止不住地发抖，他开口但根本不知道自己说了些什么。

他同样不知道自己现在是一副什么样子。

“不行，我不想要了，”Florent听见了自己带着颤抖的哭腔，“我受够了——”

可忙着啃咬他嘴唇的摇滚歌手显然没打算就此放过他。

“你不想要吗？”男人持续地精准撞击着最让他失去理智的那点，而不断洗刷着他大脑的要命快感几乎把他逼得流下泪来，他已经记不清这是自己第几次叫出了声。

Florent从来没想到这次他能爽到这种程度。

他昏昏沉沉地挂在Mikele肩膀上，虚软无力的双腿再也没法夹紧还在挺动着进犯他的腰，除了哑着嗓子呻吟外根本给不出其他回应。

他的理智已经烧得什么都不剩了，眼前氤氲的水汽让他的视野一片模糊。Florent不自觉地晃着腰回应下身的抽插，逐渐蔓延的肆虐快感终于让他哽咽着射了出来。

他被Mikele给送上高潮的时候，前面可连一下也没被碰过。

 

*  
他们后来又做了一次。是Florent先提出请求的。

男孩明显是不好意思说，只会窝在他怀里摆出一副不愿睡觉的样子盯着他看。翻来覆去地折腾了一会儿又摸上他胳膊，甚至用膝盖蹭了蹭他的腰。

他觉得有趣，假装不明白对方的眼神和暗示。男孩到了这时终于黔驴技穷，开始干巴巴地讲一些绝对说不上够引诱人的荤话。俗套的求你进来，操我之类的。

可他依旧很受用。归根到底他只是想要对方的随便一句哀求。明知故问不是什么好习惯，在这种时候却也无伤大雅。

“进来。”男孩的手指搭上他的腰，带着点犹豫和胆怯，“我想要你。”

他把那只手拉下来，打算伸长了手臂去够放在床头的套子。

“就这么等不及吗？”他笑着问了一句，对面果不其然又没了回应。脸皮薄的年轻人总是如出一辙，调情的话永远讲完上句就没了下句。

这次他错了。

男孩抬起小腿勾上了他的后腰，又用了点力气把他拉下来，微微上抬的腰胯紧贴住一处还半隆起的地方摩擦着，而那时候他甚至还没拿到需要的东西。

“你直接进来吧。”接着他听到一声餍足的咕哝，“我等不及了。”那双雾气弥漫的棕色眼睛略微眯起，只跟他做过一次的男孩已经懂得了怎么引诱他，Mikele不知道该对此抱何感想。  
他想不出除了再次捅进去之外还有什么其他选择。

 

*  
Florent蜷缩在身后男人温暖的怀抱里，感觉从未如此心满意足过。

歌手卷曲的发尾蹭过他裸露的后背，那双嘴唇在他的肩胛骨上留下了一个吻。

他转过头去回应着对方，接着在Mikele的默许下把吻痕留在了一侧的脖子上。那里显然没法被衣物遮住，Mikele也没有戴领巾的习惯——“如果你愿意的话可以再留下几个，兴许下次现场的时候你可以在台上看到它们。”男人说，“我不会用化妆品遮掉的。”

下次现场就在后天晚上，Florent清楚地记得。

不，应该说是明天晚上，鉴于他们已经折腾得过了零点，现在已经是新的一天了。

会有新的现场可以听，他会再次、或者说再无数次地见到被疯狂粉丝簇拥着的Mikele。只要他想，他永远能见到对方，在舞台上闪闪发光、受人热爱的对方。

可是今晚这样的Mikele呢？放松地袒露身体、饱含情欲地亲吻抚摸他后背的Mikele呢？  
这样的Mikele或许再也不会有了，对他来说。

“你会来吧，后天晚上？”男人紧贴着他的后颈发问，温暖的气流擦过皮肤，这让他在回忆起对方带给他的满足后不自觉地颤抖了一下。

“会的。”他听见自己发出一声仓促的笑。

尽管他不会去的。

Mikele大概没听出他语气里的迟疑，“那我们后天见，我很期待再见到你。”棕发歌手低低地笑了一声，嗓音带着点事后的沙哑，那该死的性感。一只手覆上来揽住他的腰，“晚安。”

没有晚安吻。即使如此他依旧希望这个夜晚永远不会结束。

他整个人被廉价的欣喜和对失去的恐惧撕扯着。他的心要被那个名字撕碎了。

性从来都不是承诺。它可以是贿赂可以是怜悯，但绝不会是承诺。即使以Florent的年纪，认清这一点也并不困难。

可认清事实跟说服自己从来都是两码事。

Florent痛恨起自己来。

end

**Author's Note:**

> *也许大概可能还有个后篇，Flo也成为摇滚巨星后两个摇滚巨星互睡之类的故事  
> （如果有朋友想看的话


End file.
